


Mentor And Protege

by WonderSuper33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSuper33/pseuds/WonderSuper33
Summary: Supergirl is saved by Wonder Woman after a losing battle with a very powerful psychic villain. Diana takes Kara to Themiscira to heal and restore her confidence which ultimately leads to a sexual relationship between them.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the first day back at work for Kara after a much needed two week break from her job at Catco. Being personal assistant to Cat Grant was an extremely difficult task to endure even if you were literally made of steel like she was.

Kara always tried her best to reduce her stature and act like a wallflower to avoid attention towards herself. Like in the present moment where she found herself rummaging through her cupboard to find a plain looking top and skirt which she would wear while she was at work, running around trying to satisfy Cat Grant's every whim to the best of her ability.

She had an issue with performance anxiety which prevented her from obtaining a driver's licence even at 27. And that is why she was seen taking a cab to work in an anxious state having woken up fifteen minutes later than her scheduled morning alarm.

Winn was already seated at his desk when she arrived and he looked up at her drawing his hands away from the keyboard.

'Oh. hey Kara. you're ah... exactly... 15 minutes late to work today'.

'I was lazy. and I'm really nervous right now. Is Ms. Grant here?

'Nope. She's going to be late today lucky for you'. Winn had a wide grin on his face as he spoke the words to Kara. Even though he didn't show it, he really admired her modesty knowing full well that she was bulletproof and could literally bend steel with her bare hands.

Kara got seriously overwhelmed and stressed out at work because without using her abilities she was just like any ordinay human with an anxiety problem. She knew she had extra time to perform her daily tasks today but instead of giving her relief, that thought actually increased her stress and her desperation to get things done before Cat arrived. Even though Winn was really kind and supportive of her, she struggled to talk to him and explain what she was feeling. She questioned her sexuality since she didn't feel any emotional connection with a guy when they did anything nice for her like Winn often did.

Being Supergirl, she had a clear physical advantage against many of her villains but she was greatly dependant on the DEO and her sister Alex for moral support and protection whenever she faced a stiffer challenge from the likes of Livewire, Reactron or Metallo. There had been times when her cousin Clark most popularly known as Superman came to her rescue during those fights but she really did not like being a damsel in distress who had to be rescued by a man.

The day was proving to be more challenging for her than usual. Cat had made a long list of tasks for her to do and to her alarm she hadn't done half of them on time today due to some unplanned incidents that usually didn't occur while she was at work.

Kara was feeling a knot of panic in her stomach now because it was nearly time for Cat Grant to report back to the building. She had been hoping to avoid getting lectured by Cat today but things clearly hadn't gone according to plan for her.

She was feverishly working and trying to do her best to complete as much as she could to avoid insult as much as possible but her terror multiplied at the sound of a loud ding from Cat Grant's elevator. She looked nervously at Winn, who was staring at her wide eyed with a concerned look on his face.

'Typical of those idiots at the white house to turn down my interview. I have been flying cross country day in and day out before the elections, trying to satisfy deep pockets for the favor and yet...'

Everyone including Kara who was nervously adjusting her glasses, paused in stunned silence as Cat stopped talking and glared wildly around the office block.

'Where's Kara'? KARA!

This was her queue, and Kara was dashing towards Cat in a state of alarm trying to avoid hearing another scream from the boss. Seeing Winn cringing at the other side of the room, she nervously looked up into Cat's steely looking eyes. 'I'm h..... Ms. Gran...' She was cut off suddenly when a loud explosion filled the downstairs halls of Catco.

It seemed like an earthquake had just rattled the entire building. Everyone around her including Cat Grant was seen scurrying towards the emergency exits. Kara looked at the security footage as Winn pointed his finger at a suspicious looking woman in her mid-twenties walking confidently towards the elevator leading up to the building floors from the entrance.

What both Winn and Kara saw was a terrifying spectacle. As the guards drew forward to prevent her from entering the elevator without identification, she raised her hands towards them and they both fell down as if they had seen their worst nightmares.

It wasn't long before a concerned phone call came from Alex.

'She's telepathic like J'onn, Kara'. She calls herself, Psi'.

'Did she hurt you, Alex. Are you okay?

'I'm fine Kara. but her telepathic powers are unprecedented. She's been causing tremors around the city due to the powerful waves she emits from her mind'.

'I can't get through to her. She's too powerful'. J'onn chipped in after Alex had finished her sentence. 'You need to be careful when you go up against her'.

'Be careful Kara'. Alex had a worried tone in her voice as she spoke.

It seemed like a very difficult battle, but if there was one thing that Kara couldn't tolerate it was seeing innocent people getting hurt whom she had sworn to protect. She pushed her insecurities aside and flew right through the glass ceiling causing a thunderous noise which almost gave poor Winn a heart attack.

She went right down to the battle scene and floored Psi with a sucker punch right in the jaw. Psi was stunned for a while which was understandable after getting such a powerful blow from a Kryptonian. But it didn't take her long to get back up.

Kara was standing her ground with her fists in the air, ready for round 2 as Psi glared at her with a smirk on her face.

'Go back where you came from Psi. This is your last warning'.

'I came here for Lean Luthor. Get out of my way before you regret stopping me'. Psi seemed very confident that she could take Supergirl. And that wasn't surprising considering that her psychic ability was even stronger than martians.

Kara however, remained unfazed by this cocky attitude from Psi. She kept her anxiety issues at the back burner whenever lives were at stake. 'You're never getting through to my friend Lena'. Just as she had finished speaking the words, Psi lunged at Kara and slammed her forehead against the wall. Kara was surprised and light headed from the blow.

Her eyes began to turn inside out in their sockets, it seemed like she was living her worst nightmare. She felt like she'd been transported to the worst beat down of her life which she had received some time ago from Reign.

Kara was down on her knees, her face was twitching in fear and her hands were shaking from the panic that she felt. She imagined the way Reign knocked her out with a head butt. She felt the strong trickle of blood that flowed from the top of her forehead as she saw the gleeful smirk of triumph on Reign's face. She imagined herself being suspended in mid air as Reign appeared to choke slam her to her death.

Psi had a big wide smile on her face when she looked down at the big mess she had made out of her opponent. Kara had become a poor quivering mess on the floor, trembling and shaking like a fish out of water as she re-lived some of the worst moments of her life.

Psi grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her out of the office building with a thunderous crash. Kara felt a jolt of intense pain as she landed heavily on her back with a large number of terrified on lookers watching the spectacle in stunned silence.

'I am going to get through to Lena Luthor and drain all the banks in National City. These people deserve to be slaves. Just like you, weak kryptonian'.

Psi walked briskly towards Kara, and lifted her damaged body into the air with the look of a flawless victory in her eyes. Alex and J'onn with a few DEO agents had just arrived at the scene. Alex wanted to rush into the battle without thinking to save her sister but J'onn managed to hold her back in time. Both of them had a look of anguish on their faces due to the horrifying spectacle before their eyes.

'Fight it Kara'. Alex said with a broken voice and a look of anguish on her face. 'Please fight it'.

Psi looked around the perimeter with a look of pride and disdain.

'This is the state of your hero, who foolishly tried to stop me'. She said in an offensive drawl, as everyone saw a blood stained and unconscious Supergirl lying helplessly on the shoulders of their villain.

'And now it's time to finish her'.

Alex was about to give out the biggest scream of her life, when an unexpected miraculous moment occurred in front of everyone.

It was a bright golden light which flashed across the air right to where Psi was standing. But after the second had passed, everyone saw a firm and sturdy looking lasso tied across Psi's waist in a strong unbreakable grip.

Next, everyone heard the measured sound of footsteps behind them. Footsteps which belonged to a tall, muscular and breath takingly beautiful Woman wearing a long flowing black cape behind her back which made her look like the most powerful and royal looking female they had ever seen.

People were staring in disbelief at what was going on around them. Psi was terrified and howling in pain as the stranger tightened her already firm grip on the lasso.

'Put the girl down now, or I will break your waist into a dozen pieces in front of this entire crowd'.  
Psi felt like she couldn't resist the pain from the lasso anymore. It was too powerful and too painful. it felt like her whole body was being ignited by the dangerous flame of a raging fire.

'Alright, please stop it. Please stop'. Psi was pleading as she fell down on her knees, planting Supergirl gently this time on the concrete.

Everyone was curious about this new stranger now. Who was she? Where did she come from?

One of the onlookers who was greatly touched by her kindness and heroism had the courage to blurt out the question.

People were surprised to see all the fierceness evaporating from the stranger's face. She suddenly had a look of gentleness and compassion as she looked back at the person with a warm and reassuring smile.

'My name is Diana Prince. You can call me Wonder Woman'.

 

The air was still for a while after Diana revealed herself to the onlookers. Everyone watched with bated breath as she walked elegantly towards Kara's motionless body on the pavement. Alex glanced sharply at Diana as she and J'onn grasped Psi in rough DEO fashion and handed them over to two of their agents on stand by. Psi did not even resist getting arrested since she was too terrified and shocked at the way she'd been humiliated by Wonder Woman. J'onn and Alex walked over to Diana as they saw her kneeling down and gently caressing Kara's face.

'She's been petrified. but there are no bruises on her body'. Diana spread her hand over Kara's supergirl outfit and the rest of her body as she spoke.

'Thank you for saving her life, Diana'.

Diana came over to J'onn and smiled at him after he spoke the words. She put a hand on his shoulder.

'I just happened to be in the neighborhood. You would have had it covered even if I wasn't available'.

'Well, I think we were the lucky ones to have you here. Kara might not have survived this if it hadn't been for you. I'm Alex Danvers by the way. Kara's sister'.

Alex had a wide warm smile on her face as she extended her hand to Diana for a handshake.

Diana tried her best to be gentle but even then Alex had a pained expression on her face for a second after the handshake.

'I'm sorry if it was too strong'.

'Gosh, I really am lucky that you're on our side, Diana'.

Diana had a wry smile on her face as she lifted Kara by placing a gentle but very firm hand over her waist.

Alex got anxious as Diana rose up into the air with her sister.

'J'onn shouldn't we be taking her to the DEO for treatment'.

'Diana knows best Alex. She's the best person to cure Supergirl right now. We must put our trust in her'.

'She'll be safe with me and back on her feet soon. I promise both of you'.

Diana gave a reassuring look to Alex as she rose higher with Kara gently wrapped up in her strong and secure arms.  
Alex gave her a hopeful grin as she saw Diana vanish like a fighter jet into the sky with Kara.

'J'onn how could you be so confident with Diana taking her?

'The island of Themiscira contains magical fountains in it, Alex. Even gods can be healed from their mystical powers. And besides, Diana saved me too, once. I was in the wilderness and I was having suicidal impulses after I failed to save M'gan from being abducted by the white martians. Diana is really loving and maternal. She's the ideal person to restore Kara's confidence after this beatdown'.

Alex was pleasantly surprised to notice the wide pleasant smile on J'onn's face as he was talking to her about Diana. 'She really lives up to her name as Wonder Woman'. Alex thought as she said a prayer for Kara's safety while she headed back again to the DEO with J'onn.

Diana didn't mind a good flight once in a while. Even though she had a state of the art invisible jet at her disposal which could put Bruce Wayne's most hi-tech gadgets to shame. She couldn't help smiling as she looked at Kara's face. 'You sure have a sweet face, girl'. Kara was still unconscious so she couldn't hear what Diana had just said.

Diana was flying at top speed, being a goddess she really could keep up with the very best. She had even embarrassed Barry during a race who being the Flash was supposed to be the fastest man alive. It didn't take her very long to reach the island of Themiscira.

The place was as enchanting as you could imagine, with lush green trees surrounding the entire perimeter of the island and the incredible beauty of the wide blue ocean and the tall sturdy rocks that jutted out so proudly at it's shore. Right now, it was twilight on the island as Diana descended on it's floor.

The island's mystical energy revived Kara's consciousness. She was too dizzy to make out where she was. Seeing sand beneath her feet as Diana carried her along the island was really surprising for her. She had a frown on her face for a few seconds as she felt the force of Diana's perfectly built arm muscles carrying her body. She looked up in shock at Diana's face.

'Wh...where are...y..you... taking me. Wh...where am I?

'Shhh... it's okay. it's okay.' Diana whispered soothingly in Kara's ear. She gave the girl a wide and comforting smile to soothe her nerves.

'Don't be afraid you're safe with me now. You were involved in a dangerous fight with a psychic before I rescued you'.

'Who... Who are you. And why did you bring me here'.

'I promise to explain everything. Please trust me, Kara'. Diana smiled at her again reassuringly.

'How did you know my name?

'I'm part of the Justice league trinity. and friends with your DEO boss and your cousin. They told me all about you'. Diana continued to smile as she spoke.

'Ah... I see...C..Clark... said th...there was a... a female superhero who was th..the... leader of the league'. Kara was still light headed and drowsy so she stuturred and her voice was coming out weakly.

'Aww.. that's so much like your cousin Kara. He's always been very respectful of my strengths'.

'So...that means... you must be... Wonder Woman?

Diana nodded at her with a humble expression and a wry smile on her face as she reached the residental part of the island gently carrying Supergirl in her arms.

 

Themiscira was quiet and serene at twilight. The amazons were early birds, so there were only a few who could be seen wandering around.

'Can you walk now, Kara?' Diana asked in a gentle voice as she saw that the Kryptonian's face was brighter than before.

'Yes. I will try. thank you'.

Diana gently brought her down to the island floor. Kara held onto her for a while until she found that her thighs and knees were strong enough to support her.

Diana smiled at her, as Kara started walking with her help. She was still dazed by the massive psychic energy which had hammered her brain. But now with Diana's gentle love and protection she was feeling more secure and stable than before.

Queen Hippolyta was in her large royal room and the other amazons had respectfully cleared the way for Diana as she made her way to her mother with Kara clinging on to her for support.

'It's surprising to see you back early, Diana. Are you already feeling bored of your city life? Hippolyta wasn't too good at showing her emotions to her daughter.

Diana smiled in response. 'Mom, this is my friend Kara. She's called Supergirl back in Man's world'.

Hippolyta smile gently at her unexpected visitor, she was nearly as well built and as breathtakingly beautiful as her daughter.

Diana briefed her mother regarding the incident at National City. Hippolyta being a Superhero's daughter herself, felt a great deal of love and empathy for Kara as Diana described how she had falled against Psi and that she ha endured immense pain due to the psychic's attacks.

Hippolyta asked Kara to rest for a while on her enormous and amazingly comfortable bed.

'Lie down here, sweet heart. Mother and I will be back soon with the waters of Hades'.

Kara was about to ask Diana what she meant by 'waters of hades' but her mind and body were too tired to accumulate any information at that time. So she simply nodded in agreement and got a comforting smile in return from Diana. Kara had lost some blood when Psi had beaten her to the ground. But the yellow sun had cleared the wounds off her body when Diana came to her rescue. However, her heart and mind had still not managed to recover from the shock. Even though, the island had somewhat managed to restore a little bit of her strength.

Hippolyta gave her blessing to both her daughter and Kara, as both women left her room and entered Diana's. Wonder Woman's room was as big and spacious as her mother's. The bed was extra large, the floor was extremely wide, and she had three large cupboards in it. Diana lifted Kara up onto her bed before placing the mystical water onto the bedside table which she had acquired with Hippolyta's help in a large water cup.

'Sip gently, sweet heart. And don't be scared. I promise it will not harm you'. Diana spoke soothingly to the blonde girl, seeing the anxious look in her eyes as she saw the cup in her hand.

Kara felt completely safe when she saw the look of love and compassion on Diana's face. The water tasted sweet to her unlike the water that she drank in her city which was completely tasteless.

Diana was looking eagerly at the blonde as she slowly finished drinking all the water she had brought for her.

'How do you feel now'. Diana said as she gently stroked the Kryptonian's cheek when she had finished drinking.

Kara smiled at Diana for the first time after she heard the question.

'I feel a lot better. Thank you'. She really meant it when she said it because the water's mystical properties had lived up to their name.

Kara suddenly felt extremely drowsy, she looked like someone who had just swallowed a really powerful sleeping pill.

Diana looked adoringly at the girl, as she lay motionless on her bed with her supergirl costume still on.

Being an amazon who had lived most of her life just with women, she felt a certain sexual appeal towards Kara. Having a dominant and aggressive personality, she wanted to take Kara sexually. In her heart, she knew that despite her strength as Supergirl, Kara was comparatively inferior to her mentally and physically. And that is why Diana couldn't help developing sexual fantasies of her dominance against Kara in a lesbian relationship.

She knew she would be crossing a line if she undressed Kara and made her change into casual clothes for the night. But, the desire was too strong for her. Kara would have been shocked to see what Diana was doing to her if she had been pretending to be asleep while using her x-ray vision.

However, the holy water from the gods had been too much for the kryptonian's resistance, thankfully in a good way.

Diana was pleased to see that Kara had a hot body, even though it would be dwarfed in comparison to her perfection, if by any stroke of luck Kara had the same feelings as she did and they eventually ended up being naked and having sex with each other. However, right now Diana was forcing those thoughts out of her head and trying her best to concentrate on undressing the blonde girl lying motionless in front of her. She managed to slip Kara into a pair of her most casual pair of clothes without the Kryptonian having the slightest idea about what was happening to her.

Diana smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss Kara on the lips before she undressed her magnificently toned and muscular body and went to sleep next to the sweet girl she had rescued just a few hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was unable to make out where she was. She had slept through most of the day due to the strong effect of the holy waters on her body.

She was feeling surprisingly fresh and well rested as she looked around the enormous room that Diana had.

It took her a while to register all that happened to her the day before.

She was surprised and shocked to see her supergirl costume neatly folded on a large sofa in front of Diana's bed.

She walked towards the giant mirror in front of her and saw herself wearing a comfortable and loose night dress.

 

Kara was surprised at herself for feeling a shiver of excitement running down her spine when she imagined that Diana had undressed her the night before.

Why would she feel like this?

Why had Diana made such an impression on her?

Kara knew she felt something when Diana talked to her.

The girl felt drawn towards Diana's dynamic presence.

She had never felt this way with a woman before.

Diana's perfection fascinated her and made her feel shy and insecure in a good way.

The thoughts she was having now for Diana made her afraid to see her savior again.

She felt that she wouldn't be able to prevent herself from revealing her insecurities when she was in Diana's presence.

Strangely, even though Kara was scared she also felt a very strong craving to see Diana. Kara was eager to find out where Diana had gone, however she felt afraid to move out of the room because she had not talked to anyone of the amazons apart from Diana's mother. Queen Hippolyta had an enormous palace.

The hallway outside Diana's huge room seemed as large as two football stadiums. Kara could only see dim lights in front of her as she kept walking forward with slow steps. There were a few other rooms which were smaller than Diana's but most of the hallway was long, wide and empty. Kara wondered whether the amazons used cellphones to communicate.

She patted the pyjama pockets of the night suit in which Diana had dressed her but found them empty. She was afraid to think that the cellphone may not be in one of the pockets of her Supergirl costume either.

 

She was hoping that she wouldn't have to ask Diana about its whereabouts in case she couldn't find it when she went back to Diana's bedroom again. She was now starting to panic because she had walked for a while now but hadn't seen any amazon near her. However, after walking a bit more further she could finally make out a ray of sunshine up ahead. She had finally made it to the exit doors of the enormous palace. Kara heaved a sigh of relief, as she felt the warm sand of Themiscira beneath her feet.

She could finally see a small group of amazons having a sparring session ahead of her. She felt intimidated by the fact that despite being the girl of steel they were all bigger and more muscular than her. She desperately needed to talk to someone. She took a deep breath and was about to talk to the nearest amazon when she heard the sound of laughter and joyful screaming in the distance.

She peered ahead towards the ocean in the direction from which she had heard the noises. She saw that the amazons in front of her were now also looking ahead in the same direction.

'I knew she would win again'. said one of them who was looking onto the ocean through a pair of binoculars.

'Yes. Nothing gets past that Wonder Woman'.

Kara felt weak in the knees when she found out they were mentioning Diana.

Like the four of them she could also make out the shapes of a large group of women who were all taking a swim in the ocean.

'Was Diana involved in a swimming contest which she had just won?

The thought of realizing that Diana was even stronger and faster than these amazon women made Kara feel even more and now she was even more terrified at the thought of meeting her again.

Diana was so much better than her. Kara felt she would be afraid to even make eye contact with her. She was afraid to use her x-ray vision to see them up close.

She knew that whatever competition they had been having was now over and that perhaps it won't be long before Diana came walking towards her but the desire was too strong for her.

She was left speechless by what she saw through the X-ray vision and felt even more wet than before. Diana was walking onto the shore along with a number of other amazons. She clearly looked the most perfectly built and clearly the most well endowed amazon in the group.

The goddess was wearing a black bra which beautifully revealed her magnificent and high perched breasts. Her long and thick dark hair fell down to her wide hips and her rock hard abs glistened in the golden rays of the sun along with her magnificently toned legs, extremely muscular arms and broad shoulders.

Diana had the most strikingly beautiful smile which fully complimented the soft and graceful features of her gentle looking face.

Poor Kara felt like she was trembling with awe and a strong tinge of delightful fear upon seeing the most perfect and breathtaking Woman she had ever laid her eyes on. The kryptonian stood with bated breath along with the other amazons close to her.

She kept herself hidden behind a dense tree as she saw Diana and her friends getting closer and closer to her. She was even more astonished when she saw the goddess up close.

The blonde felt as if every single part of Diana's flawless body was built to utmost perfection. .

It felt as if she could have an orgasm by just looking at her.

There was a strong air of celebration for Diana as Kara saw from her hidden spot how the other amazons were marvelling at her gracefulness and complimenting her for easily winning the swimming competition they just had. Kara was really scared to reveal herself and stood frozen at her hiding spot.

It seemed to her as if Diana killed her when she saw the amazon goddess stretch her perfect shoulders and jut out her magnificently perfect breasts through that killer black bra.

Kara was confused and terrified when she realized that Diana would be there at her room before she was.

How could she explain herself when Diana saw her missing?

The girl was still struggling with her dilemma when she saw a wasp trying to inject venom into her left arm.

Kara instinctively tried to brush away the insect and couldnt prevent the impact from creating a rustling sound through the leaves which caught Diana's attention.

The girl cupped her mouth in shock as she saw Diana fiercely glaring at her tree. She shivered at the thought of seeing Diana giving her that look if she was caught.

'She's going to kick my ass with her eyes closed' Kara thought fearfully.

Diana however, did not look in Kara's direction again. She joined the amazons in their conversation laughing wholesomely with them for a while so that they could all celebrate with drinks.

This made things even harder for Kara. She had no choice but to continue standing in the same place like a statue. She was afraid that Diana's stern glare may find its way to where she was standing.

Kara had expected that she would have to wait a whole lot longer. Diana was the princess and she had beaten all the amazons at swimming. It was only logical that She would want to celebrate this to the fullest.

However, surprisingly it didnt take long before all the amazons had left the place apart from Diana.

Kara felt even more afraid than before because she was now becoming certain that Diana had found out something was wrong.

Diana stood still for a while and then started to walk slowly towards the tree behind which Kara was hiding. The blonde nearly froze as she saw her savior looking at her nervous figure behind the tree.

'Don't be afraid Kara'. She held out her hand to the girl speaking gently to soothe away her fear.

'I...I am s...sorry...D...Diana. I was l...looking... f...for you and...'.

'Shhh...dont talk anymore. Its okay.'

Kara was even more in awe of Diana as she felt her strong muscular arm over her shoulders.

The amazon stroked her hair as they both walked back towards the palace.

'How do you feel now Kara'. Diana's voice was husky and gentle at the same time.

'I'm better. I just owe you so much Diana. I am sorry that I got scared and I caused you to worry about me. I shouldn't have come here and hidden myself behind a tree. It was a silly thing to do'.

Diana smiled making Kara breathless again with her stunning beauty. Her chisled body glistened in the sun light and her absolutely perfect breasts looked majestic while neatly cupped under the black bra she wore.

It was one thing for Kara to be floored by the fact that Diana was so much more well endowed than her. But then witnessing the flawless way in which she moved that majestic body was way too much for Kara to take.

'Its okay Kara. You dont need to apologize so much to me. I am sorry for deserting you like that. The holy water has very strong mystical properties so I wrongly assumed that they would strongly effect you when you were asleep'.

Kara was too overwhelmed with anxiety and excitement so she couldnt look Diana in the eye. She could just look meekly at Diana's magnificently toned legs as they both walked barefoot on the Themiscira sand on their way back to the palace. D

Diana looked lovingly at the insecure girl and gently lifted Kara's head with her lift hand so that the blonde was forced to make eye contact with her.

'Don't be shy with me Kara. You can trust me with anything. I promise'.

Kara struggled to maintain eye contact because she was blushing a lot as she met Diana's confident gaze. But Diana didnt allow her to look down.

 

She had taken Kara to her home for a reason and she wasnt going to allow the girl to continue being insecure and afraid around her.

It was impossible for Kara to hide her feelings given how intense and intimate this had become for her.

'Diana... I...I feel drawn towards you. I have never felt more touched than I felt when you saved me from Psi. But you h...have a...a magnificent...b...body....and you are a lot stronger than m...me'.

What happened next was something which nearly caused the Kryptonian to have a heart attack. Diana leaned in and melted the girl with a firm and passionate kiss.

Her tongue demanded entrance and Kara knew she was now finally owned by her superior.

She felt as if her knees would buckle under the intensity of Diana's dominance. They were quite close to the Palace entrance when they locked lips and that is why a number of Amazons gaped in shock at the scene before them.

None of them had been taken sexually by Diana until this blonde girl showed up on their land. Even though a number of them were feeling prejudiced they could never afford to stop the princess from getting what she wanted.

Kara was staggering due to the immense force that Diana used while she gave the blonde a tongue bath. She struggled to hold on to Diana's shoulders as she was invaded for the first time by the Amazon princess.

Diana realized Kara's struggle and she used her powerful shoulders to steady her girl as she continued.

Finally after Kara was about to lose her breath from the kiss, she was let loose by Diana who steadied her as she struggled to stand on her feet after that extremely passionate kiss.

Both women did not speak for a while.  
Kara was feeling completely undressed now in Diana's presence as she and her mentor walked into the amazon's bedroom.

Diana had to choose a pair of clothes to wear for a party that she hadn't told Kara about.

Diana had only kept quiet for a while because she didnt want to scare Kara even more than she already had.

It was clear now that the blonde had deep feelings for her mentor and Diana now had all the time to express her dominant sexuality over Kara as much as she wanted.

However, being as loving and protective as she was. Diana knew that she was going to have to take things slow so that Kara was not overwhelmed by her highly intense sexuality.

She also wanted to bring Kara out of her insecurities and embrace herself for who she was.

The girl walked towards the goddess in alarm. She didn't want to keep Diana waiting for anything.

Diana smiled as the blonde neatly arranged all of her clothes and undergarments on the huge bed they had shared last night.

Kara was in awe when she saw Diana's collection of large D-size Bras in different looking vibrant colors. Diana walked over to her and placed her arm around Kara's shoulders as she analyzed the clothes and under garments to decide upon which to wear.

'Kara you need to tell me which color looks best on my body'.

'You look amazing in everything. I have never met any woman as perfect as you'.

Kara was surprised at herself when she said those words.

She couldnt believe how they came out of her mouth. It took her a while to gather enough courage to look at Diana's smiling face again.

The goddess was looking at her with a joyous expression.

'That's very sweet of you to say that my dear'. Diana gently stroke Kara's hair and lifted her chin upwards.

She wanted her girl to really feel the love and compassion which was so relatable to her maternal presence within the Justice league. Even Arthur Curry and Bruce Wayne gushed over her affection.

'Diana... do you think I could wear something that is my size. I..I cant wear yours because your body is more well-built than mine and you're taller than me'.

The goddess felt another rush to launch a sexual attack on this blonde girl in front of her after she heard that sentence

'Its ok. We'll change you into some good looking clothes very soon'. She smiled.

'In the meantime lets head over to the pool for a bath together'.

Kara felt a jolt of extreme fear and excitement as she heard those words from her mentor.

Diana was not one to wait around so it wasn't long before they were both outside once again.

The blonde was pleasantly surprised to feel how fresh the air was outside as she felt a shiver running down her spine when Diana lovingly squeezed her hand as they made their way to the pool. She felt that she really eeded to explain her feelings to Diana.

She had an intense feeling of excitement that engulfed her whole body as she had the thought. Diana still wore that highly sensual black bra which glistened through the flickering lights that came from the many residential plots in Themiscira.

Kara felt brave enough to get dazed by the perfection of the amazon goddess as she glued her eyes a bit too much on that incredibly well endowed goddess body. The blonde felt small and insecure when she thought how inadequate she would look when she undressed and went into the pool to meet Diana.<  
She felt as if she was too inferior and not good enough to be in the same pool with a goddess like her mentor.

The amazon goddess was more than aware of the insecurities of her kryptonian girl but she was not going to let Kara shy away from her glory.  
Diana wanted to show her protege how good Supergirl really was. Diana knew that Kara was the only female superhero who was only second to her and if Clark was too conservative and overprotective of his cousin he could retire from the Justice league and quit being a superhero for all she cared.

Kara was now Diana's protege and no one in the Justice league would dare challenge her authority as Wonder Woman.

Diana shook away those thoughts from her head as she saw the large deep and mystical looking pool up ahead.

She still held Kara's hand in a gentle yet firm grip as if she was transferring her mind blowing energy onto her insecure looking girl through her powerful touch.

A number of amazons who were bathing cheerfully in the pool suddenly had a look of deep respect when they saw Diana and her protege together. Kara was amazed when she saw how respectfully they bowed to Diana and herself as they began to walk away silently in single file from the pool.

The kryptonian felt as if she had already been taken by their princess judging by their actions.

'Artemis'. Diana called in her royal voice.

The amazon whom she had addressed looked back at her princess and respectfully scurried towards her and Kara.

'Yes. Princess?

'Go to the clothing arena and fetch some fancy clothes for our visitor'. 'Yes. Your majesty'.

Kara felt a twinge of guilt as she saw Artemis bow her head again in humility. She felt as if Diana was giving her too much of her own royalty. 'Come on in Supergirl. There's no reason for you to be insecure around me'. Kara melted under Diana's radiant look of love and tenderness. Her fears melted away as she found herself smiling confidently as she gracefully entered the pool to join a goddess who outmatched her in everything which even included tenderness and compassion for which she was most famous for.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana was very slow and steady as she saw Kara undress herself to get in the pool with her. Kara may not think much of herself but Diana thought she looked amazing as she stepped inside and moved tentatively towards the amazon princess.

Diana stood still and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water which was gently caressing her magnificent body. She moved tenderly towards Kara and gently kissed the blonde's forehead.

'Artemis will put the clothes in my room for you. But I won't let you walk into that party with some darb clothing. Supergirl needs to present herself in an adequate manner'.

'I will do my best not to disappoint you Diana'.

The princess squeezed the blonde's left shoulder.

'I thought Artemis was one of the goddesses? Why does one of the amazons have the same name?  
Diana stopped rinsing herself with the holy water and glanced amusingly at Kara. The girl was clearly looking more comfortable around her now which was good to see.

'We don't have restrictions her on Themiscira my dear. As long as you like a name you are entiled to keep it'. After finishing the sentence Diana shook her breathtaking long and thick black hair sending a large torrent of water droplets into the pond as she spoke. She was pleased to see that her girl was now being confident enough to make eye contact with her.

Diana thought that Kara's beauty was greater than all the other amazons. She may be less endowed than them but she was still a very fine looking thing. She could imagine how unbeatable Kara would be in a battle with her amazons. The girl had so much potential and so much promise to be a legend like her. She had strong muscles just like her cousin and such a lovely almost childishly innocent face with the cutest looking smile. She felt she could to fuck this girl all night and still her sexual needs would be unfulfilled.  
But Diana prevented herself from going to that stage for now. She needed her girl to be stable and secure enough to take that kind of pounding from her.  
She got close to the blonde and smiled at her beautiful little frame. Kara tried her best to be confident as Diana demanded from her but the jaw dropping beauty of the goddess was leaving her breathless. She shuddered under the touch as Diana lovingly stroked her lovely golden hair.

'D...Diana dont y...you use soap to wash yourself?

'No. The waters of hades are blessed sweetheart. They cleanse you completely and you come out feeling like a brand new and fully revived person'.  
Diana smiled as she put one arm around the girl and cupped her small breasts with the other. There was clearly a considerable size difference between the two not just when you talked about breast comparison.

Diana asked a lot of questions from the girl as they kept moving at a steady pace making rounds in the warm and soothing water.

'So what's your real name beautiful?

'Ah...it is Kara Zor-el. I didn't change my birth name as Kal-el did.'

Diana shook her head pretending to look annoyed and then gave out a small chuckle as she looked at the worried look the blonde gave her.

'Kara, I wasn't offended by your remark sweetie. So don't worry about it alright'. Diana tenderly cupped the girl's face as she spoke.

'I was just thinking about your cousin'.

'Why, did he do something wrong?  
Kara asked anxiously.

'No..no..silly'. Diana laughed lovingly at her innocence.

'Its just his need to be the manly man at times. I mean he always wants to protect his identity wanting people to call him by his earth name. But he was totally okay with you not having one'.

'No its okay, Diana. Its not his fault. I chose it for myself.'

'Gosh, you really are something, Kara Zor-el'. Diana playfully punched her in ribs and saw the girl squirm from the blow'.

Diana was alarmed at the unexpected reaction from the girl. She thought Kara would be more durable considering she was a kryptonian.  
'Did I hurt you, Kara?

'Um.. no my overprotective highness'.

This was the first time that Kara had actually laughed ever since Diana took her to the island.  
The goddess was pleasantly surprised at this sudden behavior from the blond. But as expected it only took her a few seconds to grab the girl in her powerful arms and make her freeze like an antilope caught in headlights.

'You're coming with me goldilocks'.

'Please don't reduce me so much, Diana. We both know you're a lot stronger but I'm still supergirl'.

Diana playfully smirked at the blonde as she continued walking towards the palace tightly securing the girl in her strong and secure arms.

'Well you earned it for your cheekiness with me. I will make you pay double for this Kara Zor-el'.

Diana was really enjoying this refreshing change in the girl.  
Kara was smiling adoringly at her after she finished her sentence.

'I would love to pay my dues to you your highness'. Kara gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and squealed with joy as Diana playfully slapped her ass in response.

'We will see how cocky you are once I am through with you. Cheeky Kryptonian'.

A number of amazons gaped and marvelled at the sight beholding them when they saw the elegance and oozing confidence coming out of their princess as she marched towards the palace with her Krptonian prize.

Kara would have normally felt humiliated being carried around naked by another woman who outclassed her in everything. But the situation aroused her to an incredible extent. She knew that she had to ensure that Diana got what she wanted.  
She understood what the phrase 'getting owned' meant as she helplessly looked down in fear and excitement as the goddess carried her to her room with breathtaking confidence.

Diana didnt waste much time in having Kara beneath her. She wanted to release all that pent up frustraion and give the girl her all this time. The blonde had never been taken so forcefully like this before.  
The goddess wasn't afraid that Kara would break under her. The girl was made of steel and only second to her in physical strength. But it really was a breathtaking experience for the poor kryptonian. Diana was significantly stronger than her and she was grinding her perfect and extremely well muscled body  
upon her girl. Kara's body maybe made of steel but it was certainly not at all at par with Diana's perfection.

Diana smirked when she saw the overwhelmed expression on the poor girl's face. It really had been a mindblowing experience for her to have her brains fucked out like this. Kara's eye lids were slowly closing as Diana looked at her with her usual sharp glare again.  
This caused Diana some concern for the girl's safety. Perhaps she had worked Kara too hard and the girl wasn't capable enough to handle such a powerful sexual attack from an amazon goddess.

'Kara. Are you alright? Let's take a break okay. I hope I didn't hurt you'.

'Please, don't stop'.The blonde said in a weak voice. She seemed extremely dazed and overwhelmed by the severe pounding that she had just endured from Diana's incredibly  
powerful thrusts. But she liked being the bottom for her mentor and the absolute domination that she was receiving from her.

Diana had removed herself from her girl for now. She sat on her knees and looked down lovingly upon Kara's adorable face. The girl's smaller and softer body was slightly shivering and her eyes were still half closed.  
Diana leaned towards the blonde's face and gently stroked her beautiful golden hair with her right hand.

'Its okay sweet heart. We can both do with a break for now'.

The brunette felt a bit upset with herself for taking the blonde so forcefully in their very first sexual encounter. She felt that she should have eased the younger woman into their intercourse instead of taking her breath away with her incredibly dynamic sexuality.

Diana took the blonde on her lap as she rested her head against the front of her extra large bed. She was an expert at mixing her sexual predator instinct with graceful tenderness.  
Kara was now back to her normal self and Diana was very pleased to look into her adorable sea blue eyes again.

'I hope I didn't hurt you, beautiful'.

'No.. its alright Diana. I'm sorry to have denied you more joy when you had taken me'. She said in her usual tender voice while she pressed both her smaller feet onto Diana's bigger and more sexually attractive ones.

'I just feel like I don't deserve to be with a goddess like you Diana. You're so perfect and so much better in every way. Why do you even like me?

Diana could not see her face since she was keeping the girl face up on her magnificent form as she cupped her small breasts with both hands. The kryptonian should have counted herself lucky that she hadn't met the glare which was coming out of the brunette's eyes otherwise Diana would have melted her.  
The amazon goddess flipped her around and Kara was stunned to see herself suddenly lying on top of Diana with her eyes looking directly at Diana's awesome large breasts.

The girl felt a strong shiver down her spine as she saw Diana's full glory on display before her. The goddess could look stunning in any dress she wore but every inch of her naked body was the hallmark of perfection. Kara suddenly felt wet as she was forced to imagine how Diana's body was so much sexier than hers and when you coupled that with the killer stare down in Diana's eyes as she looked back at her Kara almost failed in stopping herself from an orgasm then and there.  
She had a look of panic and embarrassment on her face as she looked at the amused look that Diana gave her. The goddess had clearly caught her in the act and she could do nothing but blush in front of her.  
Diana cupped Kara's face in her hands and gently drew her poor trembling body close to her lips for a soft kiss.

'Diana I'm sorry for...' the goddess cut Kara short by slapping her butt with a gentle but firm strike of the hand.

'Shhh... don't be silly girl'. She smiled before continuing.

'Kara why are you belittling yourself like this'. Diana said as she placed both her strong hands gently around her waist and made Kara sit on top of her.

'You say you don't deserve me. But I think we both deserve each other'. She said taking both of Kara's smaller hands into her bigger and stronger ones.  
Kara looked at her and forcefully shook her head.

'Have you seen how everyone looks at you, Diana?

'I'm not even in your league. Even your amazons are better endowed than I am and yet you choose me as a lover. An alien who...who was too weak...to..to even defend her own city'. Kara's voice stuttered with emotion as she finished.

Diana gave out a sigh in amused frustration as she spun Kara to the floor in one abrupt motion and then placed her in her lap.

'Do you see that Kara? she said as she pointed her finger towards a a pair of silver bracelets.  
The blonde girl nodded in agreement. Her tear stained face getting a gentle stroke from Diana's other hand.

'Why do have them here? Kara had no idea what that armory was capable of.  
Clark had obviously withheld the fact from his cousin about how Diana would kick his ass if she ever used them against him.

'Men were always so typical'. Diana thought to herself.

Diana smiled at the adorable innocent look on the blonde's face and wiped the tears away her tears before a gentle kiss on the forehead.

'Kara. Those silver bracelets were created by my father'. The goddess whispered softly in the girl's ears as she continued to gently stroke her lovely golden hair.

'Zeus. He's like the..the king of the gods isn't he?

Diana nodded with an amused look at her girl.

'Why did you say that to me with so much fear, sweetheart? Diana said with a friendly smirk on her face as she clasped her hands more tightly around the girl's waist.

'It made me feel even more inadequate, being here with you Diana'. Kara stammered shakily. Her face looked uptight and serious, which Diana thought made her look more adorable than ever.

Diana still held her protege on her lap as she lovingly turned the girl's face towards her own, a broad smile forming on her kindly face as she cupped Kara's face in her hands.

'You really do need to relax around me now, Kara. Do you really think I would use my godly powers on you? She asked the sweet rhetorical question.

'Diana... I am s...sorry.... I was ju...'. 

'Shh...', the goddess placed the elegant middle finger of her left hand on the blonde's lips as she spoke. 

'You're as powerful as your cousin if not better, my beautiful girl'. Diana said giving a gentle slap to the Kryptonian's cheek and giving her a friendly stare down as she spoke.

'So, yes you lost your battle against Psi and I also heard from Clark how Reign body slammed you into a coma. I never forget to give your cousin an earful for not helping you out in such a tough battle as that one'.  
Diana narrowed her eyes at the blonde and gently kissed her forehead and gave another compassionate look at her adorable face as she spoke further.

'You're a bigger hero than I am anyday of the week'.

Kara looked obstinate as she heard her mentor praise her like that. She threw her hands in the air to object forcefully, but Diana got them in hers in one abrupt movement.

'Now. just hear me out before raising your voice again, little lady.' There was that husky voice again that Diana knew would make the girl freeze up against her.

'I am not going to belittle you by saying how I can kick your ass 10 times over in a battle'. She said giving the girl a stern look from her eye once again.  
It melted the blonde once again as had happened on a number of previous occasions when they had a talk.

Diana brought down Kara's naked body beside her on the enormous bed and drew her close till her smaller and softer frame touched her much more well endowed and sensual one.

She felt even more love and adoration for her protege as she saw how adorable she looked with her beautiful frame touching Diana's own. With a loving smile she gently turned Kara's cute and innocent face with her fingers so that the girl's sweet navy blue eyes were looking straight at her bigger and wonderfully warm irises.

'A hero isn't defined by the strength they possess in battle, Kara'. Diana said in a maternal tone as she put an arm around the girl's shoulders and continued to presz her body against her own with the other.

'When you went out to battle Reign and then Psi just recently. You weren't armed with weapons that were powerful enough to kill gods. But you put away all the fear for the sake of helping people who needed a hero to save them'.  
The princess said kissing the blonde's forehead once again as she spoke. Her thick dark hair spreading down below her flawless shoulders as she reached towards her awestruck protege.

'You put your life at risk more than I ever did. I maybe the daughter of Zeus, Kara. But you're more braver and more selfless than I could ever be'.

Kara felt shocked to see tears flowing from her eyes as she continued to marvel at the flawless and overwhelmingly powerful goddess who was head and shoulders her superior in everyway. It was scary for her to find herself reach up to her mentor's lips and touch them with the softest kiss.

The girl now knew in her heart that she had finally found someone who was the ideal  
life partner for her by leaps and bounds.

Diana was pleasantly surprised and impressed by this move from her blonde girl. Her heart was filled with a rush of warmth and adoration as she found her Protege placing her head underneath Diana's neck in an act of complete love and devotion.

'You've snuggled against me as if I'm a teddy bear for little girls who can't sleep without their mommies, young lady'.

Kara giggled as she lay underneath Diana's neck.

'Well, your majesty not every girl is lucky enough to have an almighty goddess falling in love with her'.

The blonde squirmed and gave out a little squeal as she got a smack on the butt from the brunette.

'Just you wait, you beautiful little brat. I will see how you laugh when I am through with you after the party'.

'Will you kick my ass 10 times over?  
In one swift motion the blonde found herself pinned to the wall as Diana lifted her effortlessly with her invincible strength, eyeing the blonde with a sensual smirk on her perfect and breathtaking face.

'Oh my dear girl. 10 times is nothing compared to what I have planned to do with you'.


End file.
